Hexavoid/Hexaverse Tutorial
Hello, fellow Users! I'm going to teach you on how to make the Hexavoid and hexaverse pictures I've uploaded onto deviantART (Done as a favor/gift for ShimatheHedgehog!) In this tutorial, we'll go through a simple step by step process on how to make both of the pictures, so please be sure to follow along because following each step is crucial. This turorial will also serve as an 8-step "sample tutorial", which will be used to show Users what a proper tutorial on this website should look like at the minimalist level. For this tutorial, you will need to following: *Paint.net *Hexagonal Grid Plugin Everything else you should need should come with Paint.net and will not require download via the Paint.net website forums. However, if you need additional plugins in order to successfully make the pictures in this tutorial, then I advise that you go here and download the plugins you need from the Paint.net website's forums. Hexavoid/Hexaverse Hexavoid Okay, for the Hexavoid part of the turorial, we will be making something like this. Step 1 Okay, for this tutorial, I'm going to use a canvas size of 600X800, but you can make your canvas whatever size you want ;) Step 2 Now that we got our canvas all set up, lets start actually making the Hexavoid itself. Go to: Effects > Render > Julia Fractal. Set the Factor to 4, Zoom at 1.00, and the Quality at 5. Do not mess with the Angle. Step 3 Use your Paint Bucket to fill the background with black coloring. Do not use the Paint Bucket on the Julia Fractal, just fill in the white and grey squares until they're all gone and the Julia Fractal is left untouched. Step 4 If you want to change its color, go into: Adjustments > Curves. Switch the Luminosity tab to RBG, then fiddle around with the line(s) seen in the window that appears until you get the color(s) you want. For this tutorial, I'm going to make the Julia Fractal's color red. You can also use Levels Adjustment to fiddle around with the colors instead of Curves by going into: Adjustments > Levels. Use whichever method works for you! *Note: If you mess up on Curves and want to reset the color back to the way it originally was so you can start over, just click the Reset button. Step 5 Next, go into: Effects > Render > Hexagonal Grid. Be sure to change your primary color before rendering the Hexagonal Grid, otherwise you won't see anything if the primary color is black. I've decided to use a color similar to the red color present in the Julia Fractal, but you can use a different color altogether if you wish. Once the Hexagonal Grid tab appears, be sure to set the Size Horz. to 21 (you'll have to make the hexagons bigger if you're using a canvas size thats bigger than the 600X800 canvas size we're using in this tutorial), the Draw Mode "Lefy", and the Brush Width size 2. Leave everything else alone and click OK. Step 6 Now, go into: Effects > Distort > Polar Inversion. You shouldn't have to change anything, but make sure that the Quality is at 2. To see the result for the Hexavoid, look at the Result(s) section below. Hexaverse If you wish to make the Hexaverse version of the Hexavoid picture, then fear not because its not much more complicated to make than the hexavoid (in fact, its just adding another simple step :P) Step 7 Follow steps 1-5 in the Hexavoid tutorial. After you do so, go into: Effects > Distort > Twist. Set the Amount/Direction to 33.15, the Size 1.21, and the Quality 5. Do not fiddle around with the Center. Step 8 Finally, go into: Effects > Distort > Polar Inversion. Set the Quality to 5, then click OK. Result(s) Low and behold, you're now done with your Hexavoid! Like I said up above with Hexavoid, you are done (if you chose to make this instead of Hexavoid, or with it)! You can fiddle around with the effects and make something different than what is seen here, and if you decide to do so, please show me your results, I'd like to see them! I hope you find this useful, Shima! Comments *Phew* ... Done! [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 02:08, February 17, 2011 (UTC) *Very nice and very fun :3 The legal assassin 04:51, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :Why thank ya <3 [[User:Genesjs|'Lloyd the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'"I hog that hedgehate!"']] 04:55, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :Here you go ^_^ The legal assassin 05:29, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, reminds me of snow and ice! Interesting result :) [[User:Genesjs|'Lloyd the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'"I hog that hedgehate!"']] 05:28, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :I know, doesn't it? ^_^ Thanks :) The legal assassin 05:29, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :No problem :) [[User:Genesjs|'Lloyd the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'"I hog that hedgehate!"']] 05:35, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Category:Drawing Tutorials